


Morning Bliss

by AnchoredToTheWorld



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Morning, brief mention of Wynonna, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchoredToTheWorld/pseuds/AnchoredToTheWorld
Summary: Waverly and Nicole share a morning  in bed.





	Morning Bliss

It was a bright and beautiful morning in Purgatory, it was mid-morning and Waverly and Nicole had yet to wake from their peaceful slumber. Nicole was lay on her back with Waverly tucked into her side, they had drifted off to sleep the previous night whilst watching a new nature documentary that Waverly had insisted that they watched together.

A few minutes past and Nicole was the first to wake. She opened her eyes slowly, as they needed to adjust to the light of day. She could feel the deadweight of Waverly lying partially on her left side. Nicole loved when she would wake up before Waverly, it meant that she got to just lay there and admire how beautiful Waverly is and how peaceful she would look as she slept without a care in the world. Nicole let her eyes close for a few moments whilst she savoured the feeling of holding her angel in her arms as she continued to doze.

Several minutes had passed and Waverly had strengthened her grip on Nicole’s sleepshirt, this caused Nicole to reopen her eyes and look down at the small woman in her arms. The redhead noticed a small frown appear upon the brunettes face. Nicole figured that Waverly was in the middle of a nightmare, she rarely had those anymore. Whenever Waverly was having a nightmare she would always tighten her grip on Nicole, as if she were using her girlfriend to protect her from all the bad things. To get rid of her girlfriends frown, Nicole pulled Waverly closer to her and started drawing small patterns on her back to hopefully relax her again so that she could continue dozing the morning away. To the redheads delight, the frown disappeared and was replaced with the most adorable little smile she’d ever seen.

Nicole was just about to nod off when the body covering her began to shift slowly. The brunette’s eyes fluttered open and she was soon greeted by the sight of her absolutely beautiful girlfriend looking down at her with, what Wynonna would call, puppy eyes. “Morning baby”, Nicole had said in a delicate whisper as she then proceeded to plant a kiss on top of the brunettes head. “Hey you”, Waverly replied whilst leaning up to place soft kisses to the underside of her girlfriends jaw. Before she got carried away, Waverly lay back down and snuggled even closer to the redheads constantly warm body. Mornings were Waverly’s favourite. It meant she got to just lay peacefully with her girlfriend without any interruptions from the outside world, just for a little while. It was moments like this that Waverly’s face would produce a small grin as she thought to herself _I hope I marry this beautiful, brave and amazing woman one day. _The two womendidn’t exchange any words, they just lay entwined together and enjoyed the peace and quiet before Wynonna would no doubt come and wake them up to make her breakfast. _Morning’s are bliss_ Waverly thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first, pathetic, attempt at writing anything. 😅
> 
> It was a super short one but I hope you enjoy this cute little scene.


End file.
